What is going on with Tim & Tony?
by NCISgeordie
Summary: Tim McGee and Tony DiNozzo are behaving like "naughty schoolboys" again. Gibbs and Vance are not happy with them. This story is a follow on from "Ziva's Disappearing Act". WARNING: WILL CONTAIN SPANKING/CORPORAL PUNISHMENT OF ADULTS. If you don't like it, then don't read it.


**WHAT IS GOING ON WITH TIM & TONY?**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER**

**WARNING: ****WILL CONTAIN SPANKING OF ADULTS**

Tim and Tony virtually run to the conference room together, not saying anything to each other. When they get the conference room door, they both reach for the door handle at the same time. They try to push each others' hands out of the way and begin to push each other with their shoulders.

"Get out of the way McGoo", Tony shouts.

"No way Tony, I was here first", Tim states.

Before they knew it, they were rolling around on the floor (again). They didn't hear anyone walk towards them.

"What the hell is going on here!" bellows Director Vance.

Tim and Tony carry on fighting with each other, ignoring the Director. "Stop this right now, or you are both fired!"

Tim and Tony stop and look up. They see a very angry Director, and they see Gibbs walking along the corridor looking pissed. They get off each other and stand up.

"Oh, hi Director Vance. We were just..."

"...fighting like two naughty schoolboys AGAIN!" shouts Gibbs towards Vance the supposedly two good agents.

"My office now and I suggest you come along too Agent Gibbs." Director Vance storms off towards his office, sits at his desk and waits until the 'naughty schoolboys' arrive with their 'father'.

"Get in there", Gibbs says as he pushes Tim and Tony into Vance's office."Front and Center."

Director Vance watches as they walk in, stand in front of his desk. Gibbs is pacing behind them, getting more and more pissed by the minute.

"Gentlemen, what I saw outside the conference room is unacceptable. I do not know what got into the pair of you, but it STOPS now. How dare you behave like this in a work place. You will both be severely punished."

Vance looks at Gibbs and nods in agreeing.

Tim and Tony stand there listening and getting more nervous as Vance goes on and on. They didn't like Gibbs behind them. He was too close to their backsides for their liking.

Vance stands up from his desk and walks in front, just inches away from Tim and Tony.

"I do not care why you were both fighting with each other, but I can guarantee that your punishment will not be pleasant. This is what is going to happen..." Vance stops and looks at Gibbs.

Gibbs begins to speak behind them, "when one of you are in the corner, the other will be bent over this desk, and you will feel Director Vance's belt. How many you get is up to him. When it is over, you will swap. After both of you feel the Director's belt then you two and I will have our very own conversation in the conference room. Do you understand me?"

"Yes boss", Tim and Tony reply in unison.

"Tony corner, Tim bend over the desk" Vance instructed.

They both go to their positions, and hear the sound of Vance's belt coming off his pants.

Vance doubles his belt, and holds the buckle in his hand. He swings his belt towards Tim's backside...

WHACK. Tim is trying to keep his composure, and grits his teeth.

WHACK WHACK. The next two were fast and hard and Tim couldn't keep his composure any longer. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

WHACK WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhh", Tim yells.

WHACK "Arghh" WHACK "Arghh"

"Two more Tim, then we're done"

Tim could only nod in acknowledgement .

WHACK WHACK "Arghhhh." Tim has tears rolling down his face. Although he'd only received ten strokes with Vance's belt, he was extremely hard in bringing down the belt on to Tim's backside. He lifts himself up from Vance's desk and walked towards a corner. Tony slowly walks towards the desk. He was nervous as he has already received spankings from Gibbs earlier on in the day. Tony didn't want this, and felt it was unfair. Not only is he getting to feel Vance's belt but he'll be feeling Gibbs' displeasure sooner rather later. He bends over the desk and waits...

Vance speaks "considering that you have been in position more than once today, I am very surprised that you are in this position again so soon Tony."

"So I am sir", Tony replies.

Vance picks up his belt and doubles it, making sure he was holding the buckle end of the belt and takes aim...

WHACK. "Arghhh. Please not so hard."

"This is a punishment. It is meant to hurt." Vance replied.

Director Vance didn't let up on the strokes of the belt. They were just as hard as Tim's spanking.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh." Tony was openly crying. This was hurting him a lot.

WHACK WHACK. Tears rolling down his face, wishing for it to end.

WHACK WHACK WHACK "Owwwww."

Vance stops at ten and puts his belt back on his pants.

Tony pushes up from the desk, and trying to wipe the tears away, and turns to go back to the corner.

"Stay there Tony", Vance says "Tim stand next to Tony please."

Tim walks over to Vance and Tony.

"I hope both of you have learnt your lesson?" Vance asks.

"Yes Director, I have."

"Tony, the Director asked you a question", Gibbs said.

Tony turns to look at Gibbs then back at Vance, "Yes Director, I have definitely learnt my lesson."

"Both of you get out of my office and I do not want you both in here for any punishment again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Director", they both said in unison.

Tim and Tony turned round and started to walk out of Director Vance's office.

"That bloody hurt Tim", Tony said, and rubbed his backside.

"Yeah it did. I swear he spanks harder than Gibbs." Tim replied as he rubbed his own backside.

Gibbs walked out of Vance's office behind Tim and Tony "both of you delinquents, conference room NOW!"

Tony turned round "but boss, we are sore. Can't we just forget about it?"

Gibbs strided quickly towards Tony and was in his face "and who's fault is that DiNozzo? You are one who CANNOT behave just for one day, and the fact that you have already received many spankings today tells me I need to give you some more severe than what I usually give you."

Tony gulped, and looked down.

"And I bet if I were to investigate why you and Tim were fighting, I were to find out that you did something to Tim first."

"That's not fair boss. Why am I the one to be blamed." Tony asked.

"You are not being blamed, but I am telling you what I think I would find if I were watch the video footage from the cameras in the bullpen." Gibbs replied.

"Conference room now, both of you."

When Tim and Tony get to the conference room, Tony opens the door and lets Tim walk in first. He follows in, and next was Gibbs.

"Corners now, hands on your heads. I will be back soon, and I suggest you both keep your mouths shut and keep your hands to yourselves, if you know what's good for you. Oh, and STAY IN THE CORNER!" Gibbs said as he was walking out of the conference room.

Gibbs walks back into the bullpen to see Ziva sitting cautiously at her desk. She sees Gibbs and asks "where is McGee and DiNozzo?"

He turns towards Ziva "they are both in the conference room."

Ziva looks puzzled and asks "why?"

"Because Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo cannot go a day without behaving like two naughty schoolboys, and now I have to go back and deal with them."

Gibbs grabs the folder that he was looking for and walks out of the bullpen and towards the conference room.

A few minutes later he was back in the conference room, pleased to see Tim and Tony standing where he had put them, only a few minutes earlier.

"Right, both of you, front and center."

Tim and Tony stood in front of Gibbs, nervously waiting for him to start ranting at them.

Gibbs looks at his 'agents' and begins to pace up and down in front of them whilst speaking "what do I have to do to you, before you start to behave like adults?"

"Well, boss..." Tony speaks

"...it was a rhetorical question DiNozzo." Gibbs slaps the back of Tony's head.

Tony looks down to his feet.

"Tony, go and wait outside the door whilst I deal with Tim, and you better be there when it's your turn."

"Yes, boss", Tony replies as he walks out of the conference room.

Gibbs turns to Tim, "turn to the desk, drop your pants and boxers, then bend over Tim."

Tim does as he is told, and waits.

Gibbs takes the paddle from the folder.

"Tim, you are going to receive the paddle, and I suggest that you hold on to the desk tightly, because this going to hurt."

Tim grips the desk as tight as he can, and closes his eyes as he waits in anticipation for the spanking to start on his bare backside.

WHACK WHACK "Oww." Tears start to flow freely after the second strike of the paddle.

WHACK WHACK "Arghhh." Tim grips the desk tighter.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhhhhhhh." Tim's trying to be brave but his backside is so sore.

WHACK WHACK "Owwwwwwwwwww."

"We're finished Tim." Gibbs says as he rubs circles on Tim's back. Tim sobs and trys to compose himself.

A few minutes later Tim had composed himself enough to stand up and pull his pants and boxers up. He flinched as he did so.

"Tim, I did not like doing that, I wish not to that again any time soon. Go and sort yourself out then I want you working at your desk when I get back to the bullpen."

"Yes, boss", Tim replied, then walked out of the conference room, rubbing his sore backside . He sees Tony as he walks out and gives a smile.

Tony looks worried after hearing Tim's spanking, then he hears what he doesn't want to hear "DiNozzo, get your backside in here now!"

Tony walks in, "close the door, DiNozzo, and then front and center."

"Boss, I am sorry..."

"...sorry for what Tony? For getting caught fighting twice, for provoking McGee, or something else?"

"For all of it boss. If I hadn't have provoked McGee in the first place then neither fight would have happened, and we wouldn't have been spanked by Director Vance and now, I wouldn't be receiving another spanking from you...and McGee wouldn't have been spanked by you either."

"You know what to do DiNozzo...pants and boxers down."

Tony was shocked. Did he hear right. "Boss, please. Not bare, I am still in pain from the spankings that you have already given me, earlier on today, and Director Vance having a go..."

"...do as you are told now, Tony, unless you will not like the consequences."

With that 'promise' he did as he was told, pulled down his pants and boxers and bent over the desk.

"Brace yourself Tony." With that Gibbs picked up the paddle and swung it against Tony's backside, WHACK. "Arghhhhhhhhh"

WHACK WHACK, Gibbs went. Tony was freely sobbing, and getting sorer and sorer as Gibbs reigned the paddle down on to Tony's backside seventeen more times. By the time Gibbs had finished Tony was crying so much, that he didn't realise that the spanking had ended.

"Tony, we're done." Gibbs rubbed circles on Tony's back. "Shhhh, Tony. We're done. You are forgiven."

Tony stood up and flinched as he pulled his pants and boxers.

"Why did Tim only get 10 strikes and I got 20?", Tony asked Gibbs.

"Because Tony, you are the one who started all this, and were the most to blame, and you are meant to be a senior special agent, and show Tim and others on how to behave appropriately...and not try to provoke them and get them into trouble. Go and sort yourself out and I want you back at your desk as soon as possible."

"Boss, I don't think I'll be able to sit down."

"Well, I am telling you now, you will be sitting at your desk. If you don't then you and I will have a discussion about disobedience."

"Yes, boss." Tony slowly walked out of the conference room, flinching as he walks.

Ten minutes later Gibbs watches Tony walk into the bullpen, flinching as he walks, and slowly trying to sit down without being in pain, "Argh."

Gibbs' cell rings; he answers it. He begins to walk away from his "Gear up, dead marine."

Ziva, Tony and Tim slowly get up from their seats, and grab their bags. They try to catch Gibbs up before the elevator doors close.

Once everyone was in the elevator, Gibbs speaks "If you three behave like you have done today, I will spank you twice a day, every day for a week. Do you understand me?"

They all answered is unison "yes boss, yes Gibbs."

**_THE END_**


End file.
